The forgotten
by Arnia the fox
Summary: it was a normal day on mobius...until sonic starts acting weird, then is kidnaped! Who took sonic and why?


Title: The forgotten

Summary: it was a normal day on mobius...until sonic starts acting weird, then is kidnaped! Who took sonic and why?

* * *

><p>Tails pov<p>

I yawned and got out of my orange colored bed. I looked at my orange colored room. I soon left my room and went down the stairs. I went into our kitchen where I find sonic who was drinking some water. I took notice that he wasn't wearing his gloves, shoes or sock.

"Hay sonic!" I said as I opened the fridge. I grabbed a soda and opened it. I didn't realized that it was hissing until it was too late. The soda splashed onto my fur making it become brown and light brown.

After a minute I heard something break. I looked over to see that sonic had broken his glass making the sharp prices go into his hand. He soon ran back up the stairs into his room. 'What gotten into him?' I thought as I went to my bathroom to clean up.

After I knew the pop was out of my fur I slowly entered Sonic's room. I didn't see him so I looked to see a light coming from under his bathroom door. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Sonic? You ok?" I asked as grabbed the handle to the door.

"Yay. Tails I'm just getting the glass out of my hand..." He said as I opened the door. He wasn't looking but I could see that he has been crying for under his eyes were wet. His quills were messy and he was just looking at his glass covered hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I gently grabbed his right arm to look at his hand.

"It something from my past." Sonic said as he smiled weakly. I worked on taking the glass but I noticed that sonc ears where stuck to his skull. I took out a first aid kit and soon had his hand wrapped up.

Suddenly sonic ears bolted up and he looked at the floor. 'Why is he looking at the floor?' I thought as he started to shake in fear.

"No...how could others survive?! Their coming for me!" Sonic screamed in fear.

"Who are they? And what do they want?" I asked as sonic looked at me in fear.

"This is between me and them..." He said as he got up and ran out of the bathroom, even out of the house. 'I need to tell the others!' I thought in fear and sadness.

* * *

><p>Later...:3 still Tails pov<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as knuckles finally joined us. Shadow, rouge, Amy, knuckles, and the master emerald( knuckles wouldn't of come with out it.) had come to my request.(no I didn't want the master emerald) knuckles, Amy, and I were on the couch and recliners. Rouge was standing while shadow leaning on the wall.<p>

" something's wrong with sonic. Today I got pop on my fur making it brown, when sonic saw he broke the glass he was drinking from. I found him in his bathroom with tear stains and messy quills. After I fixed his hand he said that some people where after him the he bolted." I said as I flopped down on the couch.

"He said it was from his past. It's not like their a way to watch his memories." Rouge said as shadow stopped leaning against the wall and stood tall.

"Their is a way but the person we are seeing the memories from will know." Shadow said as rouge looked down.

"It's called chaos rewind. It can only be used by chaos users. It is also go from their earliest memories to of latest. Which is why I never use after the first time...but for some reason it's in third person." Shadow said as rouge sat down next to me.

"If you really want use to betray Sonic's trust just to figure out why he acted weird one day. Also The people he said are after him could end up coming after us." Rouge said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I soon felt tears coming.

"I say we do!" Amy said as she pulled out her hammer and looks over at knuckles. "Do you agree, knuckles?"

"...yay I do..." He said slowly as he backed away. We heard a growl.

"Fine if you want to betray your most loyal friend don't come to me, when he hates you for looking! If he didn't tell us their might be a big secret!" Shadow yelled as he pulled his green chaos emerald out of his quills. We all got together.

"Chaos rewind!" Shadow shouted as all I saw was white...


End file.
